Large or high friction valves often require the use of a pneumatic signal amplification device such as a volume booster to obtain faster valve stroking speeds. Such pneumatic signal amplification devices may be utilized in control valves as well as on-off valves. When a valve utilizing a pneumatic signal amplification device is not exercised (e.g., opened or closed) frequently, it is often unknown whether the pneumatic signal amplification device is able to function properly to stroke the valve at the desired speed. Whether the pneumatic signal amplification device is able to stroke the valve at the desired speed is often determinative as to whether a safety function of the valve is satisfied, particularly in instances where the valve is implemented as an emergency shutdown (ESD) valve and/or where the valve is implemented as part of a safety instrumented system (SIS).
In known valve systems utilizing a pneumatic signal amplification device, testing of the pneumatic signal amplification device may be conducted upon taking the pneumatic signal amplification device and/or the valve out of service. In addition to being inconvenient, the process of taking the pneumatic signal amplification device and/or the valve out of service may also result in the pneumatic signal amplification device and/or valve being unable to perform their intended functions when needed, such as in the case of an emergency requiring the valve to be rapidly exercised without delay.